Annoyance
by CoOkIeS n' CrEaM tWiNs
Summary: Ino , why are you so troublesome? A oneshot on why Ino is troublesome as Shikamaru puts it.


● Annoyance ●

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own any references or anything.

Summary: Oneshot. _"Ino ... why are you so troublesome?" _An Ino oneshot as of why she's so _troublesome_.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+ for Kids

CoOkIeS n' CrEaM tWiNs: Eh, we had some free time on our hands so we decided to write a oneshot about why Ino is a troublesome girl as Shikamaru puts it. It may be a part of her personality or it may be because ... well we can't tell you that now can we or else there would be no chance of writing this oneshot.

So, this oneshot is basically about Ino receiving a question from Shikamaru in which she ponders about the meaning of why. That's all we can tell you, so that means until you read it you'll only have to infer from the title, summary and what we've told you. Ok, and that's it. Remember to review and tell us what you think! Hope you enjoy :3 Reviews make us feel warm.

- - - -

● ● ●

- - - -

The seventeen year old blonde haired teenager sat on the bench, her azure eyes watching dolefully as the crimson leaves blew in the wind. The sun shone dimly in the indigo horizon while the cotton clouds moved at a slow rate to the human's eyes. The sight was breathtaking yet she did not dote on it much for a question gnawed on her brain, making her head slightly painful.

It wasn't a 'How many jelly beans are in the jar?' or a 'Who do you have a crush on' question - nothing of the sort. It was sentimental and required her to think about such. She couldn't get it out of her mind and she knew why. She knew why because **he** had never questioned her motives before; and for some reason that made her wonder why he would ask such.

No one really questioned why she meddled in other's business or why she liked to annoy others. Most people thought that it was her personality or that she basked the attention or personally that she just loved to for the sheer amusement of seeing other in a miserable state.

Before he had asked her, she would occasionally annoy people like Sakura Haruno - who she had remembered to be feeble and frail like a bud in which had not blossomed yet. It wasn't that she didn't like 'billbrow girl' but it was usually a competition between the two. Especially when it came to the local, hot guy of almost every girl's fantasies in their High school - Sasuke Uchiha of the prestigious Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was not only dreamy and irresistible, his cold persona made the girls love him even more. To the extent that it became completely excessive in which the girls formed fan clubs and sent him massive valentines around valentines - the absolutely insane ones stalked him home and watched his each and every move.

And then, along came Shikamaru Nara. An intelligent, average B plus student who was extremely lazy and liked to dillydally watching the clouds. Ino found this as a new opportunity to hang with someone new since Sakura was usually busy due to her cramped schedule, Tenten Yoshida happened to be volunteering at the YMCA to help kids become more active while Hinata's father was just strict and did not permit his daughter out much of the time unless it was dire.

When they hung out together, many people who knew them - including their friends would joke at their expense about Ino and Shikamaru sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. The two however, found this quite uncomfortable and Ino would faintly blush - a slightly pink tinge evident on her cheek.

Yet, word spread like a wildfire that the two of them had become exceptionally close. Close as in they had started dating and became an 'item' , a 'couple' and that irked Ino. It bothered Ino because Shikamaru was **not** Sasuke. He was **nowhere **near Sasuke. And anyone who wasn't Sasuke wasn't worth her affections. Because Sasuke was a god, and she a goddess. She couldn't be with a lowly, common merchant for she would sink down to his level.

In which, she started to push him away so those ridiculous rumors would cease to exist so Sasuke wouldn't happen to think that she was taken by a lazy 'bum'. She found imperfection in every little thing he happened to do or said but her goldmine was exploiting his utter laziness.

● ● ●

The insults and arguments wedged a gap between the two even though they continued to converse with one another. Content with herself, Ino continued to insult and criticize all of his decisions whether right or wrong. Ino would instantly decide to put up an argument in whatever ideals or opinions he had in something - even if she agreed.

● ● ●

Over the three months, Ino had realized that the affection that she held for Sasuke was nothing more than a mere crush - it was not love that she felt for the Uchiha, it was just a phase of infatuation. Most girls found out the same thing; that they're love as they put it for Sasuke was just a silly little grade school crush.

Sasuke was not searching for love, affections or anything of the sort because that simply was not the guy he was. The guy who yearned for the touch of another nor the passionate love that one could give him through a strong bond. He just wasn't that kind of person; although a few girls still had it mind set that Sasuke was the whole **it** guy.

Ino drummed her fingers against the glass counter as she was deeply in thought, ignoring a customer who had just entered. She knew that she now had nothing in which she could use to push Shikamaru away for she was not obsessed with Sasuke. Even if she continued to pretend, she knew that she wouldn't compare him to Sasuke anymore. She would see Shikamaru for his self instead of a comparison of _Everything Shikamaru isn't_ yet _What Sasuke is_. The single thought made her head spin as she realized that she was using Sasuke and her past crush on him as a poor excuse. And now that she had no excuse left to taunt him and ridicule him, it made her bitter. No, not bitter - angry and frustrated but most of all depressed.

Because he was the only one who made her feel special, as if she was worth something ...

● ● ●

That fall, a girl by the name of Sabaku no Temari met Shikamaru near Tokyo U since he happened to be taking courses. Temari majored in the field of Physiology at the age of nineteen. With golden blonde hair and dazzling emerald green eyes, Temari was a vixen, malicious and fierce- tempered.

Temari and Shikamaru became good friends and the two started dating in a few months - although Temari had demanded or simply forced a date and had made the first move. Ino, saw less and less of Shikamaru and her anger started to pent up inside yet when she did see him - her happiness and sadness washed the frustration away.

"Shikamaru, you are _so _lazy. I mean, all you do all day is watch some silly, ol' clouds. Gosh, I bet a bum is not even as lazy as you." Ino scoffed, her eyes closed as her legs were crossed over in a pretzel manner. Her golden blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail held by a violet band as she was about to make her retort.

"Women are ... troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself, his eyes shutting close as he was about to drift asleep. However, Ino's ranting about how much he was lacking effort or unwilling to work continued in which he could not get any shuteye.

"And another thing, how can you say women are troublesome when the only woman you know is your mom?" Ino questioned, leaning against the trunk of the tree as she brushed a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her pierced ears. A low sigh was barely audible but Ino heard this and she turned in the direction of where Shikamaru resided.

"Ino, why are **you** so troublesome?" He asked and Ino froze, her heart thumping insanely. A small, sad smile appeared on her face and she brushed away a strand of lone hair. She could only smile because she'd end up crying instead if she told Mr. Uncool here why. Why she was so troublesome.

"Troublesome. Ha! At least I'm not lazy like you!" Ino snapped, standing to her feet as she passed Temari who was bobbing to a song she was listening to on her Ipod. Ino turned, glancing at Temari who plopped down next to Shikamaru and engaged in watching the clouds.

Temari and Shikmaru ... how nice. Although she wished that it was not Temari sitting there , watching clouds with Shikamaru yet her instead. She wished that she was always by his side ...

● ● ●

"_Ino, why are you so troublesome?"_

**Troublesome.** She was troublesome. Mean spirited, egotistical or just loudmouthed were words that she was used to. But never troublesome. Somehow, when he said those words it made her heart skip a beat even though it was not a compliment. To her, it meant a lot more than an eleven letter word. Even more than the four letter word for amour.

In all actuality, she was troublesome for him. It was all for him. Her lazy comments, the insults, daily arguments. If she wasn't all of those traits, then she would just be another girl. Another girl fading silently in the background in which no one would pay attention to her. **He** wouldn't pay attention to her. So she acted out, screamed loudly, raised arguments because that caught the particular interest of people. That caught the certain interest of Shikamaru. And it made her content.Most people would rather pay attention to an irrational fool rather than an intelligent, intellectual being who had great ideals yet merely squeaked when they called on her. So she was troublesome ...

● ● ●

"You are so lazy Shikamaru that it's not even funny." Ino reprimanded, although a smile clearly shone on her face as her eyes averted to watch the clouds pass. Her azure eyes glinted when she spotted one that was in the shape of a heart. A broken heart, jagged in the middle as if it had been smashed.

"Shikamaru ..." Ino's voice was laced with a softness, her eyes brimmed with a warmth that made him wary. He had never seen Ino this way, as if she was an angel - her blonde locks like gold and her blue eyes as clear as the sea. Ino smiled, her eyes down casting onto the dandelion she held in her grasp as she answered his question.

"_If I said that I was troublesome because I liked you, would you believe me?"_

.: I'm troublesome ... because I know it catches your attention.

And your attention makes me feel worth something :.

.: even though I know I'm just merely infatuated with you.

Troublesome ... I'm troublesome for you Shikamaru :.

●_Le Fin _●

CoOkIeS: I don't know, I don't like it!

CrEaM: We could always rewrite it if you want.

CoOkIeS: B-But the Jerry Springer show is on!

CrEaM: Your hopeless, you know that right?

Ino: That was the worst cliffhanger question ever! Redo it!

CrEaM: We can't, it's complete. It's a oneshot!

Shikamaru: And it's quite troublesome, I would never date Temari or Ino.

Temari & Ino: Are we not good enough for you? (Cracks knuckles)

Shikamaru: no ... women are just quite troublesome.

CoOkIeS: Well men are too!

CrEaM: We'll probably rewrite this ... but in the meantime, remember to review. Thanks and enjoy your summer vacations! Bye!


End file.
